Yokai vs. Syndrome
Yokai_vs_Syndrome_by_AdamGregory03.png|AdamGregory03 syndrome_vs__yokai_by_jasonpictures-d9m6jpz.png|JasonPictures S vs Y.jpg|Simbiothero Yokai vs. Syndrome is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Featuring Yokai from Big Hero 6 against Syndrome from The Incredibles Description Big Hero 6 vs. The Incredibles! Which Disney villain will walk away victorious? Interlude Rush: No superhero fighting team can be complete, unless they have that one villain who can hold their own against them. Bolt: Like Robert Callaghan, Yokai. Rush: And Buddy Pine, Syndrome. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Yokai Rush: Professor Callaghan was an aspiring man; a world-renowned scientist, praised for his innovations on the foundations of robotics, as well as the creation of Callaghan's Laws of Robotics. Bolt: Aww that's sweet. The love he had for teaching Rush: But he true love was for his daughter, Abigail. One day in San Fransokyo Bolt: San Fransokyo? That's just as bad as Equalizer's Home-Mart. Rush: One day his daughter was used as a test subject for a project named "Silent Sparrow," which was owned and operated by Alistair Krei, the CEO of Krei Tech. Bolt: Oh these names hurt my head. Rush: One of Krei's latest ambitions, at the time, was the desire to revolutionize transportation through the use of portals, which was what "Silent Sparrow" was created for. However, during the test a malfunction occurred in the system, causing Abigail to get lost and stuck in the portal, presumably making her dead. The tragedy left Callaghan with a hardened heart, and since, he swore revenge on Krei, eventually descending into villainous madness as time would pass and his lust for vengeance strengthened. Bolt: Good thing he met a kid name Hiro. Hiro made these kind of microbots, machines that are designed to connect together through electromagnetism to form various shapes and perform tasks cooperatively. With this, Robert stole the microbots, made a mask to control them. He became a villain who's name makes all tremble with fear. Yokai. Ooh like Yokai Watch? Is he a ghost? Rush: Yokai's weaponry isn't necessarily the biggest, but they are deadly. By using a Kabuki Mask... Bolt: Which looks like Kakashi's mask that he used as a kid. Rush: Yokai has complete control over the microbots. The microbots are controlled by Yokai's mind, but he needs the Kabuki Mask to control them. So if the mask is to be removed or destroyed, Robert becomes powerless and can't control the microbots. Bolt: Well dang. Good thing no one thinks about removing the mask. Rush: Robert uses the microbots to attack swiftly. He relies on overwhelming the opponents with the quantity of microbots. Bolt: That's a lot of overwhelming force considering that Yokai can lift cargo boxes and cars with the microbots with incredible ease. Rush: But as perfect as the microbots are they're not perfect. The biggest weakness is that they can not regenerate. Once they're destroyed, they're gone for good. Bolt: And he got his butt kicked by kids...just sayin Rush: Well those kids had iron man like suits, so that's understandable. But Yokai is a true dangerous villain, especially for a Disney movie. Bolt: HEY! Disney villains are awesome Krei: Listen to the kid, Callaghan. Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want! Robert: I want my daughter back. Syndrome Rush: Buddy Pine was just your average fanboy. Bolt: Yeah he was annoying and wouldn't stop overhyping his favorite superhero, Mr. Incredible. I mean come on. Why can't fans just be normal? Rush: Well come on. He was like, 10 when he was a Mr. Incredible fan boy. Bolt: But still... Rush: At a very young age, Buddy was a gifted technologist. Bolt: Pretty obvious since he was able to invent rocket boots at the age of 10. Rush: Buddy tried his best to become Mr. Incredible's sidekick. He even made a costume and called himself Incredri-boy. Bolt: Does this guy think he's Robin? Rush: But Mr. Incredible didn't approve of a kid appearing out of nowhere on the scene to basically just get in the way. Bolt: Buddy couldn't just take a hint, until Mr. Incredible said six words that tore Buddy apart. Mr. Incredible: Fly home Buddy. I work alone. Bolt: Kind of harsh. I mean, he was only trying to help. Rush: Mr. Incredible had no idea that this would lead to Buddy becoming one of his greatest villains. Bolt: Syndrome. The villainous Jimmy Neutron Rush: Despite not having any super powers, Syndrome's intelligence has made him a difficult opponent to beat. Even Mr. Incredible has a hard time beating him. Bolt: But the real danger comes from Syndrome's highly advanced weapons. He has the Utility Gauntlets. With them, Syndrome creates a field of quantum energy that inhibits the majority of a victim's body movement. He calls this Zero Point energy. This would actually be an effective way to get that beer off the table without having to get up. Rush: He can fly with his Aero Boots and blow his opponents into smithereens with his minature "I" bomb. Bolt: But his best weapon is his Omnidroid. Rush: After 9 different prototypes of the perfect superhero killing machine, the version 10 Omnidroid became the perfect killing machine. Bolt: It can fire lasers, flatten it's opponents by doing a spin dash on them, and is so durable that not even Mr. Incredible can break it, and that guy was able to stop a speeding train with his bare hands. Rush: It's stated to be so hard that the only thing that can penetrate it, is itself. Bolt: .... Rush: Please make no sexual innuendo about what I just said Bolt. Bolt: Oh the urge. Even though Syndrome is a genius, he's still a little childish for his age. Rush: And don't forget the cape. Bolt: But in the end, Syndrome is one evil mastermind that few can best. Syndrome: And when everyone is super... no one will be. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton 12:50 a.m San Fransokyo "Oh no! Watch out for that car!" a citizen said as he pointed at Yokai. Yokai was attacking the city of San Fransokyo. Yokai was throwing cars all over the streets with his microbots. Differents sounds were heard on the street. "OW!" "Oh crap!" "MY LEG!" Yokia continued his rampage down the streets. He picked up a car and tossed it a baby carriage. "MY BABY!" a woman screamed as she ran to the carriage to grab her baby and protect it. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the car to hit her. However the car didn't hit her. She looked up and saw the car was caught in a field of quantum energy. Citizens looked in awe at the man holding the car. "Who is that?" "Have the supers returned?" "Is that Jimmy Nuetron?" "No no no. I'm a new superhero. I'm Syndrome!" Syndrome yelled. Yokai looked at Syndrome. Syndrome smirked. "Stand out my way, boy," Yokai said. "Heh. I can't do that," Syndrome said. "Then you better get ready," Yokai said. "Alright, come on Omnidroid," Syndrome said into his communicator. "Alright. Should be about 5 minutes." "That's sad because you won't be alive to see it come," Yokai said. FIGHT!!! Yokai attacked first. He sent his microbots forward. Quickly Syndrome activated his aero boots. He flew above the microbots. The microbots tried to keep up with Syndrome, but he just kept flying faster. Syndrome threw a punch, which hit Yokai. Yokai fell back. Yokai stood up on his feet. He transformed the mircobots. He turned a fraction of the microbots into a spear, similar to how Gaara can with his sand. He threw the spear towards Syndrome. Syndrome saw the spear coming towards Syndrome. Syndrome began to laugh. "That's an impressive trick," Syndrome said. He stopped the spear with a field of quantum energy. Yokai was surprised, but Syndrome couldn't tell he was. "It's cool, isn't it? Zero Point Energy," Syndrome said. "I save the best inventions for myself. Syndrome threw the spear back at Yokai. The microbots, however, stopped the spear from attacking Yokai. Yokai managed to form a wall of microbots, to block the attack. "Alright punk," Yokai said. "It's time to get a little more serious." Yokai began to send microbots after Syndrome in different groups. Yokai was attempting to attack Syndrome in omnidirectional locations. Syndrome shot zero point energy at the Microbots, but they scattered away before the energy could hit them. The microbots got closer and closer towards Syndrome. He kept shooting Zero Point Energy but the microbots kept avoiding the energy. The microbots grabbed Syndrome's leg. "Whoa easy there!" Syndrome said. "Alright punk! You should've thought twice before stepping to me." Yokai trapped Syndrome's feet. He couldn't escape. Yokai transformed his microbots into a deadly microbot spear....again. Syndrome aimed his finger at the spear, but more microbots pulled Syndrome's arm down to keep him from aiming at the spear. "Good night," Yokai said throwing the microbot spear. Syndrome closed his eyes, awaiting his fate. And boy was he surprised. Out of nowhere, a laser was fired and it destroyed the microbot spear. "What the?" Syndrome turned around and saw his Omnidroid. "What in the name of--" Yokai said. Yokai took away the microbots that were holding Syndrome down and called them back. "What is that?" "Hehehe. You ready to see what a real machine can do?" Syndrome taunted. Robert clenched his teeth. "MICROBOTS. Take him out quick!" "Alright Omnidroid. Do your thing," Syndrome said. The Omndroid began to fire multiple lasers, destroying more and more microbots. Yokai formed a wave of microbots. He sent the wave towards Buddy and his Omnidroid. Syndrome was quick to respond. He flew out of the path of the Microbots. Omnidroid began to do a spindash, flattening and destroying the microbots. "This is impossible," Yokai said. "No. No. Not really," Syndrome said. "It's only destiny." Syndrome commanded the Omnidroid to attack Yokai. It fired lasers, but Yokai used his remaining microbots to avoid the lasers. The omnidroid tried to attack Yokai, but the Microbots were just enough to protect him from its assaults. Syndrome flew towards Robert. He then trapped him with Zero Point Energy. The Omnidroid destroyed the remaining microbots. Syndrome walked towards Robert. He took off his mask. "This so I'll always have something to remember you by," Syndrome said. "OMNIDROID!" The omnidroid readied it's claws and began to spin rapidly. Syndrome threw Yokai into the spinning blades. Robert was cut into pieces. K.O! Conclusion Bolt: Well. That was kind of brutal. At least Buddy finally achieved his goal of defeating Robert. Rush: Um....that's not the same Robert Syndrome wants to kill. Bolt: Oh Rush: Anyway this fight was fairly close. Robert was more than a match for Buddy. Having more versatility and he could take out Buddy much quicker with his vast amount of microbots. Bolt: And considering Buddy's main offensive attack, the "I" bomb, is not that much different from the explosion the microbots protected Robert from, Buddy was outmatched. Rush: But when the omnidroid came into play...all Robert could do was delay the inevitable. Bolt: Yeah, I mean I seriously doubt Robert could defeat the machine that's slayed countless superheroes, held it's own against the Incredibles, and can't be broken by anything but itself. Rush: Not to mention that Robert is powerless without his mask or microbots. If Big Hero 6 can think their way through the microbots and destroy the microbots, no doubt the extremely intelligent Omnidroid(which is stronger and more destructive than any Big Hero 6 member) can too. Bolt: In the end, Robert was micrOWNED. Rush: The winner is Syndrome Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Technology Duel